Simply Perfection
by Silver-Serval
Summary: What’s gone is gone, and nothing will stay. But someone is there, willing to pay. The rain is falling, and upon my shoulders, it cries. The pain is calling, and within my heart, it dies. Rated for eventual suicide and other themes. Ponyboyx?
1. Asphyxiation

_**Simply Perfection**_

**Disclaimer**: I own my ideas, the chatterbox teacher, and the girl who plays the piano.

**Summary**: What's gone is gone, and nothing will stay. But someone is there, willing to pay. The rain is falling, and upon my shoulders, it cries. The pain is calling, and within my heart, it dies.

_**Author's Note**: Please, do not take my summary quote. Do not take any of my work, for though it might 'give you ideas', I was definately not pleased to find someone had 'written' a story exactly like mine, but with different names. You wouldn't want someone to do it to you, right? Well, don't do it to others._

_Thank you, all. Now, please... Enjoy the story._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Asphyxiation_

A Greaser is a Greaser. A Soc is a Soc. No matter what kind of conversations they had together, if any, there was still a blood line between them. One of hate and loathing. One of pain. One of torment. And now, through my once-innocent eyes, one of death.

My best friend, Johnny Cade, was still in the hospital. That church had done a real number on him, and all of us had been real worried for a while. I myself remember many a night when I'd stay at the hospital because the principal himself insisted I wasn't ready to come back.

Something about the pain of loss.

Anyway, I wasn't the only one so affected by his hospitalization.

Everyone missed him of course, he was the gang's pet. We relied on him to keep us cool.

I figure though, that Dally was the most hurt of all. I mean, he'd always warned us not to do stupid shit. And, I also figure that Johnny killing that Soc was pretty stupid. And for a while there, I wondered where we sat with him.

Dallas was someone you should never guess about. You could get your ass kicked without meaning to nowadays just by mentioning the word Soc.

They'd been jumping us more, too, and Sodapop was mighty scared that there'd be a rumble before our scheduled one.

Well, our fears were realized on a cold, winter day where the snow frozen all our tempers, and they all went _snap_.

I was at school, finishing up one of my many projects for the writing club I'd joined upon my eventual return to school. Our sponsor, Mrs. Lyrac, my English teacher, said I was a natural. She also said my work would someday be published someday in the near future.

As I handed her the finished copy, she gave me another one of her infamous speeches on my becoming famous. I merely nodded, and as soon as she paused for breath, I darted out the open door.

The hallways were empty as I silently loped to my locker to grab my coat. It was, literally, right beside the music room. I sighed deeply as familiar music floated from the room.

It was called Moondance, a lyricless song by a metal group called Nightwish. And though played on a piano not made for such melodies, it was still unearthly beautiful.

I quietly shut my locker, coat thrown carelessly over my arm, hoping not to disturb the musician within. But due to a suddenly soft moment for which the melody called, I was heard.

The music stopped abruptly, a soft voice called from within, "You're out there every day, just come on in. It's much warmer than out there."

I blinked in curiosity before opening the door just enough to slip my slight body inside.

A girl of long, wavy black hair sat at the piano, eyes closed gently. Her fingers were poised delicately over the brilliant white and black keys, and I smiled.

"Hiya, ummm..." I didn't know her name and paused, biting my cheek.

"Cadence Noel, at your service."

I stepped forward, offering her my hand, "Nice to meet you, Candence. I'm Ponyboy Curtis. The music you play is mighty pretty."

She nodded gently, but did not take my hand. She opened her eyes, staring blankly in my direction. "Thank you, Ponyboy."

I barely stifled a gasp of horror. Her eyes were like an opposite of the hair upon here head. The pupils were milky blue, the color of pearls beneath the water.

She heard me anyway though, "Yes, rather shocking, isn't it?"

"S-sorry... It's just that, y'know-"

"Yeah, I know," she said with a bitter chuckle. "You don't see a blind kid playing a piano everyday. Gawk while you can, folks, the circus moves out tonight."

I stared at her until she grinned. "Not even a laugh? Wow, you are serious."

I snorted, "Naw... I'm the dreamer of my family."

"So? Doesn't mean nothin', Ponyboy."

I sighed and she chuckled once more. "In all honesty, I have a recital to finish getting ready for, and there's still a couple chords I need to work on in another of the songs. And since I'm sure you don't want to listen to my mistakes, it turn out for the best if you leave."

I grinned, "Yeah? Alright. See you later, Cadence."

"See you next Monday," and then she laughed at her own joke. As I stepped out the door, Ever Dream, another infamous song belonging to Nightwish filled the room.

Outside the room, I slipped his coat on and hurried outside. But suddenly, walking out of those doors never felt so chillingly dangerous in my whole life.

Something bad was about to happen. Someone was gonna be in unthinkable pain. And I didn't want it to be me. I took a few halting steps forward. That turned into a fast walk, then a jog, then flat out run. Oh, God, something bad was about to happen.

I was nearly home, dashing through the park, when the blue mustang cut him off.

I froze as the drunken voices reached him. "Hey! Look'it pretty boy o'er there." A loud cough interrupted his next sentence.

"L-look, you Socs, you're not in your territory."

But they ignored me. "Wonder if he's a girl, I mean, he sure looks like one, even with that short hair..."

Another appeared from nowhere, "I bet if we asked him, he'd tell us."

I backed away slowly, hoping they'd not notice me until it was too late.

Unfortunately, that was not going to be possible. "Hey! He thinks he can just slip away, eh? Look like we get to teach him a lesson, eh Greg?"

Now was when I finally recognized them. Beneath their drunken states, those Socs were from my writing class.

I turned and ran. And they? They chased.

A minute later, they'd tackled me to the ground, and a very sharp looking switch blade was being brandished in front of my face. I inhaled sharply and screamed, flailing whatever body parts I could.

They sensed the danger and kicked me viciously in the sides, and though my voice cracked multiple times in pain, the cry kept coming. Finally, one of them wrapped long fingers tightly around my throat, and my air supply ran dry.

"Thank the Lord, yeah, Riley?" laughed one.

"Yeah," agreed the young, more timid, blonde softly, his eyes locked with mine.

I, myself, was running low on oxygen, and I knew I risked asphyxiation if they didn't let me go... But did they?

Comets flashed before my eyes, growing steadily larger. I mean, I probably looked real bad, because one of them, Riley, I think was making odd faces as I clawed desperately at the hands on my throat.

"H-hey, Greg... Is he supposed to be turnin' that color? I mean... He's gotta breathe!"

"Naw, he don't. Riley, stop being such a puss! Greasers don't die. They're like cockroaches; they could live through a nuclear war. Can't ya, cockroach? This is nothing to a nuclear war."

I struggled harder, but my arms suddenly started feeling real tired-like, and before I knew it, they wouldn't move from the ground beside my head. I wheezed for air once more before the bloody red comets stole my vision.

Riley's voice rose dimly from behind all that crimson color. "Greg! You're killing him! He really can't breathe!"

There was a minor scuffle, the hand disappeared, and I could breathe... But I couldn't... The air just wouldn't come in.

Someone picked me up by my collar and began dragging me somewhere. By now, I could honestly swear that I was gonna die. I mean, I couldn't breathe and my body hurt so bad.

There was a brittle cracking sound, then freezing water poured onto my head. "Hey, kid. Please, wake up!" Another sound of a scuffle.

My sight began to clear, the water had done it's work of awakening my senses. Greg stood before me, smirking evilly. "Why, Riley... I do believe that is the best idea ever... Hey Greaser... Ya want a bath?" Riley himself was behind him, being shoved roughly in the direction of the mustang.

Well... Crap. There went my hero.

I tried valiantly to struggle to my feet, but Greg knocked me backwards, my head crashing relentlessly into the fountain's smooth stone.

Oh, Golly... How familiar was this? I mean, it was like Bob Sheldon all over again... But Johnny wasn't here, and the gang was either still at work or out being idiots...

This time... I would _die_...

Strong hands closed onto my shoulders, and my head was smashed backwards into the icy water. I opened my mouth automatically to scream, but water entered instead. I was briefly brought up out of the water, but I was quickly shoved back down, choking desperately as once more I clawed at his hands.

Greg was laughing manically, and I could hear it even through the water's muffling manner. The black comets came shooting back as air one again strayed too far from my grasp. Moments after that, the red comets attacked my vision.

Asphyxiation... That was absolutely _not_ how I wanted to die. I wanted to die with my friends and family in a rumble, or somewhere all together. Somewhere together where we could comfort each other in our death throes... Not under the water, watching my vision readily disintegrate... Not at the hands of a drunk Soc, probably jacking off at my readily weakening form.

Anywhere else... But not here...

But, I supposed those who die should have no complains, else their condition worsens, such as mine.

As I shut my eyes for the final time, liquid finally settling deep into my lungs, a wet, dripping, freezing hand pulled on the top of my jeans.

And then, the world disappeared into a hazy figure of nothingness...

My final thought was for my brothers. _Sodapop's gonna cry, ain't he... Him and Darry... Lordy, what have I done...?_

_

* * *

_Silver: See:O I said that I'd update!!  
Ponyboy: _-:sobbing:-_ You're letting them kill me!  
Sodapop: _-:shames Silver and hugs Ponyboy:-_ Shhh, it'll be okay.  
Silver: Errm... Yeah, whatever.  
Darry: _-:takes a swing at Silver:-_  
Silver: _-:being so totally awsome, she uses ballet and ninja skills to dodge:-  
_Dally: _-:takes a swing as well:-_  
Silver: _-:once again dodges nimbly:-_ Ah, ah ah! I wouldn't do that. Remember, I hold that punk's life in my evil, twisted hands.  
All: _-:moans:-_ He's doomed!!  
Cadence: _-:blinks and sighs:-_ Idiots.  
Sodapop: Eh? Who's she?  
Silver: She's the blind chick that plays piano.  
Cadence: Duh. _-:motions to her milky-blue eyes:-_  
Silver: AND, she'll be returning next chapter. So you all better thank her, or else!!  
All: ... No.  
Silver: Never mind, you'll all just have to be sorry... _-:cries dramatically:-_ Fare thee well, Ponyboy!  
All: WAIT!  
Silver: Too late! It's already mentally written... I can't change it now.  
Ponyboy: Nyooooo!!!!! _-:asphyxiates:-

* * *

_Wow, poor Pony... Eh, sorta, anyway... xD Reviews are loved!! So are compliments!! Flames are laughed at, then ignored! 

I plan on updating tonight, so keep in touch.

OH!! I'm also unsure what reviews to try, seeing as this is my first fic for the catagory... In your review, leave some pairings you'd like to see, and I'll try some of them. .

**P.S.-** Tell me who said this line and I'll mention you later in the fic. First person right though!  
_"Pity the backseat!"_


	2. Cadence of His Breath

**_Simply Perfection_**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I own my ideas, the chatterbox teacher, and the girl who plays the piano.  
_**_Summary_**_: What's gone is gone, and nothing will stay. But someone is there, willing to pay. The rain is falling, and upon my shoulders, it cries. The pain is calling, and within my heart, it dies.  
_**_Author's Note_**_: This chapter, unlike the last one, is not in any specific point of view.  
__Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: Cadence of His Breath**_

Noel Cadence sighed softly as she tucked away the piano's sheet music. She had the worst feeling that the boy from earlier, Ponyboy, was in trouble. Of course, though she'd had premonitions like that before very few came out true... But just in case, she decided to ask the school receptionist about it before she left.

Noel slipped through the door of the music room with a soft sigh, deftly finding the lock and twisting it before the door could close on her fingers. Then, with practiced easy, she made her way down the empty, echoing hallway.

Freezing in place, Noel put on a cheery smile, "Excuse me, but is Mrs. Lyrac here? One of her students left their book in the music room."

The receptionist glanced up, a cool look on her face. It brightened immediately though, "Oh, yes, Miss Cadence. Just hold on one second," and then the elderly woman bustled off.

Noel could tell when they were on their way back. First off, there were two different sets of scuffing sounds from the office carpet, and she could hear a faint jingling sound that was coming steadily closer. Not to mention, but sadly, Mrs. Lyrac's voice couldn't be mistaken for anything.

"Hello? Ah! Noel!! I'm please to see that you've decided to join our club-"

"N-no, ma'am... Actually... One of your students came in and listened to my practice, and he left his book... I was hoping to return it to him, since he'd been kind enough to talk with me earlier when I was lonely... You know?"

Mrs. Lyrac made an odd 'awwwing' sound, "Of course, Noel. Hand me the book and I'll find the address and student for you."

Noel grudgingly handed the cleanly-kept book to the demented woman who immediately flipped open the front cover and gasped. "Well, I never... Ponyboy Curtis forgot his book?"

"He said he was in a real hurry, Mrs. Lyrac. Something about his friend..." Noel trailed off thoughtfully. She didn't know much - no one did except the teachers - but she'd been in the nurses office one day, pretending to sleep and the nurse had been chatting to the office ladies about it.

Mrs. Lyrac nodded softly, "Ah, yes... That would explain the carelessness... But there are good reason for many things... I suppose he can have a warning." Finally, she gave a grunt of joy, "Found his address!"

She ranted it off, wrote it on a piece of paper, and had Noel write it on her hand, before handing her the book. Noel was out the door fast enough to make both women's head spin.

That feeling of trouble merely increased as she walked the six blocks to his house. Normally, she'd feel rather out-of-place, seeing as this was Greaser territory, but today, even the blind, little Soc girl felt at home here... Though the reason was rather unclear.

Suddenly, she hit something. Noel fell backwards with an undignified _oof_. She stayed on the ground, suddenly unsure what to do, or who she'd just hit.

Lord, almighty... If it was a Greaser... She was dead cat meat.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', kid."

Noel squeaked, flinching towards the sidewalk, away from the voice, "Sorry, sir?"

A cheery voice pipped up, "Golly, Steve! She called you 'sir'!" But there was a pain masked deep within his voice, one unable to be hidden away.

"Shut it, Soda."

"The day I shut it, Steve, you'll be a good hood."

"E-excuse me?" There was silence from above her, and she offered up her hand.

Sodapop, being the only real one with manners, hauled her to her feet, but then immediately started in on the questioning, "So, eh, who are ya? You're a Soc, right? I mean, you'd never find Greaser girls wearing that kind of clothing."

"My name's Noel Cadence, and I am a Soc... But I don't fight in rumbles. Listen... I'm lookin' for this place, cause s guy I know left his book in my extra studies room..."

Noel held out the paper which was quickly snatched from her hand.

There was a tense moment of silence, and then...

"Hey, uh, Nowl..."

"Noel, sir."

"Yeah, right, Noel. Listen... How long ago did, uhh, Ponyboy leave the school?"

"An hour before I did, I had to rehearse for a recital. He said he was going home." Well.. He hadn't said that, but he'd sure implied it.

The blonde-ish boy, Sodapop flinched at her words, and at the quavering silence, Noel spoke once more, "Didn't he come home?"

"No, he didn't."

Noel flinched under the man's gaze.

The second man, Steve, grabbed her wrist tightly, voice low and dark, "You have three seconds to tell us what you did to him, Soc."

"H-honestly, I don't know!"

"You saw him last, didn't you?"

"Yes? No? How should I know, you dumbass!"

He twisted her arm, "Tell me now, when did you see Ponyboy last."

Noel gave him a mocking grin, "So we're playing that way, eh? I didn't see him, you asshole! _I'm blind_."

Sodapop snickered, "She got you there, buddy."

Steve scowled, shoving her backwards. He pulled his switch blade, "Look, where is he?"

"Hell if I know! I came to return the book!"

"Liar," swiftly, Steve hunched over, a knee on her gut, blade against the underside of her chin. "So you're blind, eh? Wanna be dead, too?"

Sodapop shoved into him. "Steve! That's enough!"

"What's enough?" called a cocky voice from behind the three.

"Two-bit! Dally! Heya!" Sodapop was waving like crazy, having totally forgotten about the blind girl on the ground.

"Hey, who's that lyin' there?" asked Two-Bit curiously.

"She was bringing Ponyboy's writing book to him. But we still can't find him."

"Yeah, not to mention you're friends were manhandling me!"

Dally arched a brow, "Sodapop, Steve. Be good." They all shared a laugh. Noel scowled.

"Forget you all. I'm going home." And the girl scrambled to her feet before lurching forward blindly, clutching the bruised wrist to her chest.

But she no longer knew the way back. After being so rudely manhandled and shoved down, she didn't know whether she was headed home or further into the lion's den... That is, she didn't know until she ran into a bench.

It was the park, she realized dimly after her hands explored the seat carefully. She sat down, head in her hands, utterly and totally confused.

If she turned due north and walked three blocks, she'd be in familiar territory... But what of those Greasers? What of Ponyboy?

Sighing, the young black-haired teen stood, walking over to the fountain to flick in some change. She was already spooked, but falling over a body that was just lying there seemed to shatter whatever reserve she had left.

_"Aaaaaaaah!!!"_

* * *

Dally looked up, "Hey... Soda, didn't that sound like that one girl you was talkin' 'bout, Nowl or something?"

"Noel," muttered Sodapop gloomily.

They were headed around the park. Two-Bit had announced that they should walk to the school to see if they could find Ponyboy.

"Well, didn't it sound like her just now? I mean, that was real close..."A figure was desperately searching for a landmark. Noel, obviously, for she was blind. Another one though, was half-in and half-out of the fountain.

"Aww, crap! Ponyboy!!" Sodapop scrambled up the gently slope of the park to the dead center where the fountain sat.

Noel looked up at the sound of footsteps and scrambled away, listening silently to the happening in front of her.

Sodapop yanked the youngest Curtis out of the fountain's dirty, pink-looking water. A large bruise spanned the entire length of his neck, and there was blood still leaking out of the back of his head. Sodapop noticed that final fact as he pulled his hand away.

"Oh, _shit_! _He's not breathing_!" Sodapop turned to face the other behind him

"_Shut it, Soda_,"

"Guys, he's not _moving_! Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-" Dally grimly shoved Sodapop to the side, shaking Ponyboy gently. There was a weak pulse, but it was only there by a single thread, and Lordy, it could snap any second.

Sodapop hand both hands hysterically through his greased hair, "What if- oh, golly, what if he dies?!"

"_Shut it, Curtis_!"

A couple years beforehand, Two-Bit had been forced to take a first aid class. He'd taught everything he'd remembered to the others, just in case. Boy, did things come in handy at the oddest of times.

Dally began CPR, vaguely hearing muttered whispered from behind him as someone, Steve of Two-Bit began consoling Sodapop.

Sodapop was bawling, not listening to a single word

Ponyboy still wasn't breathing, but his pulse wasn't quite so haywire, and Dally turned to look over his shoulder, "Steve, go get your car. We need to take him somewhere warm."

Steve scrambled off.

Sodapop crept forward, staring blankly at his younger brother's wet, pale face. "Golly, Dal... Is he- do you think..." Sodapop was having trouble even thinking of the alternative, "Jeez, you don't think he's gonna die, do you?!

Even Two-bit had fallen into an uncomfortably silence, "Jeez, man.. Ponyboy, you gotta wake up." They all needed the youngest male. He kept them together. Ponyboy kept them as good as they were now; if he died... Two-Bit shuddered to think of the consequences.

Dally groaned, "Shove it, you meatheads. I'm trying to work here." Dally's face was stony, but his eyes were definitely frightened, and they showed perfectly how he was feeling. It was an obvious _Oh, freaking crap!_ moment.

Without warning, Ponyboy lurched in Dally's hands, water bubbling up from between his lips. There was an audible sigh of relief, and Sodapop rushed forward to hug him.

"Oh, Ponyboy, we though we'd lost you!" Sodapop hugged the youngest Greaser tightly, rubbing his hands through the sopping wet hair, "God Almighty, what happened?!"

Ponyboy looked at his brother, wet hair hanging in wet, tangled strands in his face, "Some Socs jumped me..." His voice was so rough, it had to hurt to have spoken at all, but he kept going, "I-I -tried to run h-h-home," Tears began leaking from his eyes. "Golly, guys, I'm s-s-sorry!!"

Two-Bit grinned nervously, "Man, you gave us one helluva scare. We though you was- " It was only then that the severity hit them all. Ponyboy could have, probably would have, died, had they not found him.

Sodapop turned to look over his shoulder where Noel had been when they first arrived. She was gone now. He sighed and turned back to nuzzled a now-shivering Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, your girlfriend has one helluva sense of timing," muttered the middle Curtis brother.

Ponyboy looked up at him, green-grey eyes wide, "Who?" Sodapop just shook his head.

Steve roared up in his car, stopping a mere three feet from the group. He popped open his car door, "Let's go."

Sodapop took a single look at Ponyboy and muttered, "Let's go home and get him in bed, he's wet all the way through. I'll call Darry there and we'll decide what to do.." Steve nodded.

Ponyboy slipped into the car, clinging tightly to Sodapop, "It's cold, man..."

Dally immediately shrugged out of his leather jacket, handing it to Ponyboy who glanced at his with sleepy eyes, "Thanks, Dally..."

The blond just nodded, getting in the backseat as well. Two-Bit hopped in front, and they were off.

By the time they got to the Curtis residence, it was dark, Darry was home, and Ponyboy was asleep.

* * *

Silver: I updated!! See?! So freaking awesome!!  
Ponyboy: I nearly died!! NOT AWESOME!  
Sodapop: Well... You're alive...  
Silver: Thank you, Soda.  
Sodapop: -:_was forced to say that_:-  
Dally: Ermm... Yeah. Anyway... Silver, this one chick keeps bothering me.  
Silver: Who?  
Dally: -:_jabs his thumb behind him_:-  
Silver: OMG!! Noel!!  
Noel: -:_grins_:- Heya, Lady!  
Steve: -:_shudder_:- She kicked me!! That Soc _kicked_ me!!!  
Both girls: You deserved it.  
Noel: Making fun of a blind girl... TT  
Silver: -:hugs Noel:-  
Dally: Hey, she's not actually blind, is she?  
All: ...  
Sodapop: Uhh... Yeah, she is.  
Dally: OMG! NO WAY!!  
Silver: -:sweatdrop:- Yes, way.  
Dally: Huh... Scary.  
Ponyboy: So, umm... When're you gonna update again?  
Silver: Dunno. I'll probably print off the story in the library tomorrow morning and start writing out a third chapter... Probably give this copy to Robert and Max, let them read it, see what they think.  
Dally: Golly, you care so much about their opinions that you'd give them the paper?  
Silver: -:_cheeky grin_:- Yeah, sorta. They write, too!  
Sodapop: And you think they're gonna enjoy a fic where you torture us?  
Silver: -:_innocent, wide eyes_:- Golly, no! I'm not torturing anyone... Am I, Noel?  
Noel: -:_also innocent eyes_:- Golly, Silver... I didn't think you were... It could always be worse...  
The boys: -:_groan_:- We're doomed...

* * *

So, tell me what you think. I probably will print it off tomorrow... Hopefully, I'll be ably to update next weekend...  
OMG! I also managed three updates in one weekend! All were over six pages! Congrats!!

_**Reviewers Corner!  
**_  
**Pictures**: Thanks! And here's your update!  
**alleycat80**: Close! You were the second one to guess... Maybe I'll add you anyway just because. ))  
**bored**: Congrats to you! you guess right and you guessed first!

It was Two-Bit that said: "Pity the backseat!"

Next chapter will have another random quote! but I gotta leave now... Love to all!

Silver-Serval, signing out.


	3. Attack From Within

_**Simply Perfection**_

_**Disclaimer**: I own my ideas, the chatterbox teacher, and the girl who plays the piano.  
**Summary**: What's gone is gone, and nothing will stay. But someone is there, willing to pay. The rain is falling, and upon my shoulders, it cries. The pain is calling, and within my heart, it dies.  
**Author's Note**: I was rereading the last two chapter when I realized something odd... Please tell me someone else noticed it. In chapter 1, I called her Cadence Noel. In chapter 2, it was Noel Cadence. Well... Pretty sucky, if you ask me! TT Because I am lazy as hell, I'm not going to change it. Also, I asked a few of my friends, and they think Noel is a better first name then Cadence, so I guess I'll stick with it for now.. -:sweatdrop:-_

_On with the fic!_

_**PS**: There's still some mistakes, but this is my "Merry Turkey Day" thing. I'll redo this chapter later. Be kind!_

_**Merry Turkey Day, all!!**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Attack From Within _

"Red Sun rising, drown without inhaling. Within, the dark holds hard. Red Sun rising, curtain falling. Higher than hope my cure lies..." The words turned to incoherent mush as Ponyboy weakly opened blurry eyes.

He was in the room he shared with his brother, Sodapop. Though, the older male was nowhere to be found.

Ponyboy groaned softly as the mush turned to clear mud, "Your death save me..." Then, back again to the mush of sound. He struggled vainly to rise into a sitting position, but seconds later, he fell back to the freezing pillow with a soft gasp of pain.

The music swelled, and Ponyboy grimaced. "'M gon' kill'm all." Them, of course, referring to whomever was playing the God-awful racket that spoke of red suns, drowning, and death. It swelled to a louder, more complex beat, harmonies included. Pony growled now, struggling harder to st up.

"I will kill them all." But his voice, once so strong and hearty, was now a pale imitation of it's former self. A shadow, dare he say. Ponyboy grimaced once more, hunching over, hands grasping his knees tightly through the blanket. His knuckles turned white with the pressure, and it was still a few more moments before he could raise his head which currently hung limp, chin against his chest.

His chest ached, and with some degree of effort, Ponyboy raised a hand to clutch tightly at the area over his heart.

The red sun song, the one that talked so fondly of drowning and curtains and hope was finally over, but another song, one he vaguely recognized.

"They came for him one winter's night, arrested, he was bound. They said there'd been a robbery, his pistol had been found..."

Damn the name for escaping him... He knew it, could possibly sing it, if he really tried, but didn't dare; his head hurt enough as it was already.

Timidly, he shifted his body, resting bare feet against the chilly floor boards. The chill rose from his feet and danced along his spine, pecking nervously along already tense muscles.

Ponyboy flinched.

Carefully, half expecting to crash to the floor into a pile of melted Greaser, Ponyboy made his way to the door.

There as a brief noise of denial, and the songs switched. Unfortunately, the 'winter robbery' song went back to the red sun song. Groaning darkly, Pony boy gently turned the knob on the door, lurching dangerously into the hallway.

All the commotion stopped. Everyone stared at him.

Soda and Steve were wrestling in the middle of the floor, but both had frozen in their battle to watch Ponyboy . Two-bit was curled bonelessly onto a chair at the coffee table where he and Dally had been playing poker, or something of the sorts. Darry himself was glancing over the top of his newspaper at the confused Ponyboy.

"Guys?"

Sodapop leapt from the floor to Pony's side, eyes wide. "Ponyboy! You should still be in bed... Golly, you don't look so tuff."

Ponyboy gave his brother a look. "I don' feel so tuff," he admitted after a moment.

"Then what're you still doing out of bed?!" For an elder, brother, Sodapop could be rather dense.

"That one station you were playing? Turn down the volume... My head aches somethin' awful."

Sodapop nodded, "Alright. You go back to bed, and I'll bring you a couple aspirin. Okay?"

Ponyboy nodded slightly, stumbling half-heartedly back to the door from whence he came. As he opened it, a quiet chatter started up from behind him. But the music wasn't quite so loud, so he was thankful.

He was halfway to the bed before he groaned, breath coming in short, staccato bursts of fearful air. "S-Soda?" He took another step, aiming for the bed, but his knees buckled and young Ponyboy lurched forward.

Head met ground with an unforgiving thunk; like hitting an empty jug with a hammer.

A minute passed, then the door opened a crack to admit Soda pop's head. He glanced at the bed, obviously expecting Pony to be laying there, already asleep. His eyes shot around the room before resting on the floor.

"Oh, shit!" He slammed the door open in his haste, dropping unceremoniously to the floor beside the youngest Curtis sibling.

His call had alerted the other Greasers, and all scrambled to the doorway where Soda was hunched over, shaking Ponyboy's shoulders roughly.

Darry gently pried the middle brother's fingers away before Steve and Two-Bit gently tugged him further into the background

Dally inched forward to crouch beside Darry, watching the youngest Greaser with eyes the color of ice. "Darry, he needs to go to the hospital."

Darry rounded on Dally, furious, "And get him taken away? Hell no! We'll deal with it here."

Soda was still freaking out in the background, "Darry, what if he dies!?"

Darry rounded on Sodapop, eyes wild. "Shut up, Soda!"

Dally, in turn, rounded on Darry, punching him forcefully in the jaw, "At least he cares whether Ponyboy is going to die or not!"

Darry reeled backwards violently, hand closing gently over the already bruising skin. As he carefully checked to see if he'd broken his jaw, Dally took charge.

"Steve, go get the car. We're going to the hospital."

"D-Dally?" Sodapop was beside the blond now, eyes extremely wide. "H-hey, Dally, his lips aren't supposed to be blue, are they? I mean, his fingers are, too..."

Dally cursed loudly, shooting a glare behind him, "Steve. Car. Now!"

Sodapop flinched from the violent tone and backed up a bit until Dally turned to him, biting his lip nervously. "Soda, you're gonna hold him where we get in the car. Yeah?"

Sodapop nodded slightly, "Yeah."

There was a sharp trio of blasts. Steve was outside, car running, ready for transportation.

Dally hefted the frail boy into his arms, noting dimly that Soda had been right. Ponyboy's lips and finger tips were blue. And they shouldn't have been. And he wasn't breathing well, either.

As he hurried out the front door, Dally turned to glance viciously at Darry, "If you can't act like the caring brother you're supposed to be, then someone needs to take your place, and you need to get out."

And then, Dally was gone, Ponyboy in his grasp.

Darry stared blindly at the closed door, and a tear trickled down from his eye. "Am I... Have I..." He scrambled to the door, hoping to catch them before they left. The car was gone. In the readily darkening sky, his voice was choked. "What am I doing?"

In the car, squashed between the door and a bawling Sodapop, Dally was feeling a tiny bit claustrophobic. Though, in a situation like that, he'd probably dare you to admit otherwise. And honestly, it didn't help matters that after that mini pause in his and Two-Bit's poker game, Ponyboy hadn't opened his eyes again.

The blue lips, fingers, and the probable blue tongue meant heart failure.

Dally winced as Soda clutched the limp boy closer, crying in disbelief and shock. "Golly, Pone! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Ponyboy!" But words could not, would not, save him. It was actions, not, that mattered.

One of the reasons Dally'd left New York - one of the reasons he'd been in so much trouble all the time - was that his little sis, Riley, had died of a heart attack. She'd really been the only one to stop their father's wrath from falling so heavily upon Dally. And upon her death, things had just shot to hell.

But here in Tulsa, the teen wouldn't die. Dally was no longer the innocent to disease and heart attacks. Now, he knew the risks, and he knew the consequences. Ponyboy wouldn't die.

Not on his watch.

It was time for redemption.

"Hurry up, Steve," snarled Dally, earning a confused glance from both Two-Bit and Soda. Dally sighed in exasperation. "He's dying!!"

Both blanched and the car sped up.

Seconds later, red and blue flashing lights appeared behind them. And Steve, unwillingly, pulled over and grimaced immediately as the police officer shone the light in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going, sir?"

Steve shook his head in irritation., "Look, man. My best friend's kid brother is dyin' here. I really don't care how fast we were goin'! Now, kindly let us go." It pained him not to add the usual 'or else' on the end of his words.

The overweight man looked somewhat concerned, flinging the beam of the light into the backseat.

There, he saw the tears of truth staining Sodapop's handsome face.

Dally was still frowning darkly, and his voice could be heard thundering through the closed windows of the backseat, "Heart attack, man. Can we go now?!"

A dumb-struck no. The car pulled away with a resounding roar of pain.

-·¤́̊†̊¤·

The Emergency room parking lot was well lit, and, apparently, well supervised, for as soon as the car of Greasers arrived, an orderly rushed out with a gurney in tow.

And with a tearful cry, Soda was prevented from following the mass confusion of people by Dally and Two-Bit's stronger grips.

As Steve went to go park the car, the three walked to the waiting room, the silence broken only by Soda's open sobs.

Nearly thirty minutes into the wait, Steve was once more trying to subdue a bawling Soda when Darry stumbled weakly through the doors.

Everyone froze, even the nurses at the check-in desk.

Sodapop was the first to move, lurching haphazardly to Darry's side.

Darry hugged the middle Curtis brother tight, murmuring softly into his ear. What Steve could not do minutes ago, Darry obviously could, and he did. Soda's sobs decreased in size until he was giving muffled sniffles.

It was around that time that a doctor pushed tiredly through the double doors at the end of the hall. Indifferent smokey grey eyes lit upon the group on teens, and the doctor made their way over.

"You were the group that dropped off the heart attack patient, correct?" The voice was cold, detached. It was as if they didn't care.

Sodapop gave the white-garbed person a strangled look, "What happening to my brother!?"

The doctor scowled at him. No, not because of his outburst, and not because of his social standing... "He nearly died, and had we gotten him maybe two, three minutes later, he'd be dead now."

They stared at her until Two-Bit ventured words: "H-he's dead?"

"Lord, almighty. You guys are deaf. Listen, I'll take you all to his room, but someone needs to fill out the paperwork on him. And since visiting hours is over, after five minutes, only family is left."

They nodded, following swiftly in the wake left by the quick-paced doctor.

"My name is Kayla Cadence, I was chosen to take care of your brother."

The group nodded and nearly bumped into her as she froze in front of a door. Room 17, it screamed in big, bold white lettering. Beneath it, the braille dots did fairly much the same.

"Remember. Five minutes." Her eyes softened slightly, "You can sleep out in the waiting room if you don't wish to leave." And then, she was gone. It appeared as though she went into the room next door, but looks could be deceiving.

* * *

Reviews, please!! 

Merry Turkey Day!!


End file.
